


You say we are boyfriends. Are we?

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, Kurokenweek2020, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Kenma goes to visit Kuroo at college.And learns they are dating.He’s the last person on campus to know about it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 304
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	You say we are boyfriends. Are we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kurokenweek2020.
> 
> Day 6 • Fake dating.

Kenma knows how to hide his emotions. He’s even pretty good at it. Usually. But as the door opens, revealing a tired looking but in the flesh Kuroo he can’t help but smile widely and burry his face into his chest. He wraps his body with his small arms, taking in the scent of his perfume, sighing contently. 

Kuroo’s reaction is immediate; he pulls him into a tight hug chuckling lightly. The sound sends a wave of happiness into Kenma’s body; he has missed it. He has missed being with his best friend, being able to hear his voice, his laugh and feel his secure embrace. 

"Hello kitten. It’s good to see you too."

He scrunches his nose, putting an end to the hug. He knows his cheeks are slightly pink right now, embarrassed by his little show of affection, but Kuroo says nothing, stepping to the side to let him inside. 

His dorm is small, Kenma notices. And messy, but he guesses Kuroo and Bokuto living together can’t be anything else but messy. He sits on his best friend’s bed, putting his bag of clothes aside. As soon as he is settled, Kuroo falls on the bed and leans into him, sighing loudly. Kenma snorts.

"College is that tiring?" 

Kuroo only groans in response, turning so his head rests on Kenma’s lap. The latter can’t help the smile forming on his lips. "Where’s Bokuto?"

"Hanging with teammates around campus. Also probably waiting for us." 

Kenma hums. "Should we go to see them then?" 

The bed-head groans again for response. "Maybe later. I just need cuddle right now."

Kenma feels his cheeks heating up but rolls his eyes. "You’re such a baby." But despite his words he makes himself more comfortable so Kuroo can sleep a bit. He takes his PSP out of his bag, tilting it so Kuroo can see it if he wants too. 

" ‘m sorry you’re here and I’m like that." His voice is sleepy, and Kenma can’t help but notice how tired he is. So he says softly, starting his game. "It’s fine, sleep for a bit." 

No sooner said that done, Kuroo falls asleep, features calm and breath steady. So Kenma plays, not feeling sleepy at all. He hasn’t seen Kuroo for three months but he knows how hard his fried works so he doesn’t mind him sleeping at all. Plus, after the two hours of trains, he feels grateful for the silence. 

When Kuroo wakes up two hours later, he feels good enough to go visit his campus. So they do. He shows him where are his classes, the library, the gym... They meet many people Kenma doesn’t know about; all of them smiling to Kuroo, waving or giving him a light tap on the shoulder. Kenma isn’t surprised, he has always known Kuroo is pretty good with people. 

He’s not surprised either when a girl smiles widely once she spots them, approaching them with a sheepish wave of a hand. What surprises him though, is Kuroo’s reaction. 

He immediately notices his friend becomes tensed at his side as his smile becomes stiff and nervous. Kenma arcs a brow, looking back at the girl. She’s pretty, long and curly hair, cute glasses and small body. Plus, she’s clearly outgoing. "Hi Testu-kun!" 

He has to make himself violence not to laugh at the surname, feeling Kuroo becoming more and more tensed at his side. He waits patiently for him to react, amused by the situation. 

"Ah, Hanabi, hi!" The nervousness and shame are evident in Kuroo’s tone, but the girl doesn’t seem to notice. Yet, she has all her focus on him, not once glancing at Kenma. 

"How are you?" She asks. 

Sleep deprived is the only answer that comes to Kenma’s mind but it’s a whole other response that comes out of Kuroo’s mouth. "Really good and you?" Kenma wants to laugh at how uncomfortable his friend is, but he knows better. 

"Fantastic now that I’ve seen you." 

At this, both Kenma’s eyebrows shoot up and Kuroo chokes. Well, her flirting isn’t subtle to the slightest, and his friend clearly doesn’t know how to react. Pang in his chest aside, Kenma has to tease Kuroo about his obvious crush for the girl later. He’s surprised Kuroo hasn’t said anything about it, though.

Embarrassed, Kuroo changes subject very clumsily. So clumsily in fact, that Kenma can’t help but frown exaggeratedly as he bursts out. "Ah, Hanabi, let me introduce you Kenma. He’s my boyfriend." 

Kenma forces himself to keep his eyes on the girl, noticing her smile flatter slightly and eyebrows raise, as she looks at him for the first time since they started talking. She seems shocked, but to be honest Kenma is just as much as her. 

"I didn’t know you have a boyfriend." She states. 

Well, here again, Kenma didn’t know it either. 

So he narrows his eyes, mumbling. "I am not." 

Kuroo’s nervous laugh is loud as he passes his arm around his shoulder, ruffling his hair with his other hand. It seems so not Kuro-like that he starts actually worrying. 

"Ah, he likes teasing me a lot. He’s just a little brat."

What on earth was Kuroo doing? Kenma stays silent, nose wrinkled and eyes suspicious. So when someone comes to them, he feels grateful for the distraction but Kuroo just deflects further. 

"What’s up Tetsurou? Who’s your friend?" The boy says, putting his elbow on Hanabi’s shoulder. But it’s not Kuroo who answers. 

"It’s Testu’s boyfriend." Kenma doesn’t know if her tone is normal or teasing but he says nothing. 

He waits. He waits for Kuroo to deny everything, to clear things up but he only stutters. "Yeah, it’s Kenma." 

The boy beams. "Good catch dude!" 

Kuroo flushes as Kenma gets over-suspicious. His friend laughs and with a little push of his arm, he leads Kenma away with him, waving at his two friends. "Sorry guys, got to go, see you around!" 

They wave back, all three smiling except Kenma. He doesn’t resist when Kuroo leads him and doesn’t even get away from his hold. But he’s definitely confused. They walk a bit in this position before Kuroo takes his arm away as if Kenma is on fire. He misses the warmth but says nothing, walking beside him. 

The atmosphere feels weird; heavy and he notices Kuroo is still nervous. Why would Kuroo lie about their relationship? Why would he say they’re dating? He first thought Kuroo had a crush on the girl but this is definitely not it. Frowning, he shifts his body slightly; mouth opening but Kuroo interrupts him, eyes closed. 

"Please, don’t." 

Which only increases his frown, but Kuroo asked so he doesn’t. He keeps quiet, walking in the silence. He can practically feel Kuroo’s nervousness as his thoughts race. So when a loud « HEY HEY HEY » arrives to them, Kenma can’t help but sigh,grateful for the distraction. 

He doesn’t even have the time to turn around that strong arms crush his body, expelling all the air from his lungs. He winces as the two-toned haired boy screams his name into his ear. He’s about to whine but Kuro counters him again. 

"Bo, let him breathe."

"Ah, right, sorry Kenma." 

He finally lets him down and even if it was a bit overwhelming; Kenma can’t be mad at Bokuto. He even can’t help a smile to appear on his lips, happy to find a lighter mood. But as soon as the atmosphere gets better, Bokuto brings back the awkwardness without even knowing it. 

"By the way, I’m so happy for you guys!!" 

Kenma frowns, confused. Apparently, he’s the only one lost here as Kuroo groans, plunging his head into his hands. 

"Why?" Kenma asks, a bit annoyed. 

"Well, for finally confessing to each other!" Bokuto beams, giving a forceful kick to Kuroo’s back who has to take a few step back to find his equilibrium. "I always thought you two were dating in high school. So now that you are actually together, I’m happy!" 

Kenma’s brows shoot up. Well, rumors do spread quickly in college. He looks up at Kuroo who’s still hiding behind his hands. He sighs, turning his attention back to the energetic boy. 

"We are not dating Bokuto." 

But Bokuto’s smile only widens as he passes his arms around Kenma’s shoulder, ruffling his hair. "No need to be shy with me Kenma." He laughs, visibly happy for his friends. 

Kenma would have been moved by it if he was actually dating Kuroo. But he’s not. And he still doesn’t know why Kuroo is lying, so he frowns. 

"You know, Kuroo always talks about how pretty Kenma is, how clever Kenma is, how he misses-" Bokuto lists, and each time he adds something, Kenma’s eyebrows rise higher. 

Kuroo interrupts his friend. "It’s okay Bo. We get it. Shut up now." 

But Bokuto only laughs, letting go of Kenma. "What? You don’t have to be ashamed of it anymore; you’re dating!" 

Kuroo groans and Kenma notices how he’s avoiding his gaze. Which annoys him even more. 

"Okay, enough. Let’s grab something to eat at the cafeteria." Kuroo pushes Bokuto, forcing him to walk as Kenma follows silently, more and more confused. The fact that Kuroo lied to his new friend about them was something, but lying to Bokuto was something else. Plus, Bokuto’s words keeps echoing in his head, as his thoughts become messier. Had Kuroo really said that? Did Kenma missed some signs he hadn’t noticed? 

As they enter the cafeteria, he’s introduced to classmates and teammates and they all chat happily while eating. But Kenma can’t help thinking. He thinks about this morning. Everything has felt normal? Kuroo sleeping on his lap isn’t something new and them hugging is usual too. So what changed since this morning? 

He’s trying really hard to find a reason for his reaction and not focus about the hurt in his chest. He knows since high school that his love for his childhood friend is more than friendship. But Kuroo has never shown any interest. So he has never said anything. He has always secretly hoped to hear these words from Kuroo, calling him proudly his boyfriend. But this felt nothing like he imagined. 

So when Kuroo refused his friends demand to play volleyball together, Kenma’s annoyance is evident. Bokuto only smiles and winks as they separate. “I won’t be back before tonight; have fun.” 

They both blush furiously at Bokuto’s allusion and just walk away without further words. The mood is still heavy, weird, anxious; so unlike them that when Kuroo closes the door behind them, he bursts: 

“I am so sorry.” His hands are stretched in front of him, as if he wants to calm Kenma. But the latter isn’t mad. Just confused and a bit annoyed. Hurt. “I can explain.” 

Kenma sits on the bed, gaze locked on his friend, analyzing. He does want to understand. “Please, do.” There is no aversion in his voice but Kuroo winces anyway. 

“Okay, I’m sorry I lied.” Kenma’s heart breaks. Just a little. “But Hanabi has been flirting with me since the beginning of the semester. And I’ve already told her I wasn’t interested but she keeps doing it. So when she came today-“

“You panicked.” Kenma sighs, closing his eyes from exhaustion. He knows all of this was fake, still... 

“Yeah” Kuroo breathes out, letting his hands fall. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” 

Kenma can’t help the bitter feeling in his mouth anymore, so he says sarcastically. “Yeah, no, it’s okay. I get it. You needed a fake boyfriend and I was here.” 

Kuroo takes a step back, confused. “Kenma, that’s not what I-“

“That’s exactly what you said Kuro.” He doesn’t know why he’s so worked up about it, but he is. He shouldn’t, it’s not like Kuroo intented to hurt him. Plus, he has no idea about Kenma’s feelings. 

But there’s still something that doesn’t add. Frowning, he asks. “And what about what Bokuto said?” 

The swift in the mood is evident. Kuroo blushes furiously and he stutters, fumbling. “What? No. I mean, you are pretty and clever but not in that way? I mean, you definitely are but not like in a romantic way? Well, I’m not saying anybody couldn’t- But you know, I’m-“

“Kuro.” The latter sighs, visibly relieved to be interrupted. “Are you lying to me?” Kuroo holds back his breath, gaze falling on the ground. Now, everything feels evident for Kenma as he tries not to smile or roll his eyes. But he can’t help the explosion of joy and hope in his chest. “If you wanted a boyfriend this much, you just had to ask, I would have said yes.” 

Kenma can see Kuroo’s neurones stop working as he blinks stupidly at him. And this time, he can’t help the smile.

“What?” 

A chuckle escapes him as he rolls his eyes. “I said, if you want a boyfriend, I’m free.” 

Kuroo shakes his head, smile slowly forming on his lips. “I don’t want just a boyfriend. I want you.” 

Kenma pouts; Kuroo had to make it cheesy. A loud laugh echoes in the room as his best friend, wait- boyfriend leaps at him. They both fall on the bed in heartfelt laughs. Kuroo covers Kenma’s face with tiny kisses, giggling like an idiot. And even if Kenma’s nose is scrunched, his smile reaches his ears. 

“Bo is going to be so happy for us; I can’t wait to tell him.” Kuroo beams, rubbing his nose against Kenma’s cheeks. 

“He already knows dumbass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, still not the best work I’ve done. I was hoping to do a 10k for this one, I totally nailed it; ao3 is just lying on the word count. 
> 
> Anyway, have this little thing, it’s a bit rushed, but still made with love (and exhaustion tbh). Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments if you want to!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
